


A Night of Mourning

by Juliastes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fire, Grief, Light Angst, Notre-Dame Cathedral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliastes/pseuds/Juliastes
Summary: Fires in Paris weren't rare. Ladybug and Cat Noir had both long ago learned that fires were teeming with negative emotions, the kind that Hawk Moth loved to take advantage of. They never expected fires to affect them personally.





	A Night of Mourning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published FanFiction, and the events of today, April 14, 2019 have hit hard. I felt it only fair to let my grief be felt better by those who feel it even more dearly than myself. Additionally, I skipped ANY and ALL editing. I knew that if I didn't post right away, I wouldn't ever post.

The town was a bustle in the nippy evening air of mid-April. Marinette leaned against the railing of her balcony- blanket around her and a mug of hot chocolate in hand. Nearby, Tikki nibbled on pastries. Living above a bakery had it's benefits. In the streets below, the Cherry Trees were aglow with the evening sun, their blossoms framed in a golden halo. Marinette sighed.

"What are you thinking about," queried Tikki. She knew already, Marinette had only been dwelling on it for weeks.

"Tikki. I had been really looking forward to last night. A walk under the blossoms, Adrien nearby. It wouldn've been so romantic. The Notre-Dame is one of the best places in Paris to enjoy the blossoms. And it was Palm Sunday. I feel so bad for Adrien. He really doesn't get let out all that often." Marinette siged again.

"Marinette, you do know that the whole class was going? And it was to see the artefacts, not the cherries."

"I know, but it doesn't matter now. There won't be another chance until next year."  
  
Tikki decided to let it be. There was no reason to push further. Marinette simply needed time to think. She would be back to her self by the morning.

* * *

 

"Thank goodness we got out of that mess yesterday! I hate the smell of flowers," whined Plagg. "They smell too much like cookies, and I know I hate cookies."

Adrien confusedly stared at his Kwamii. "How do you know you hate cookies? You never eat anything but cheese."

"I'm not some spring chicken Adrien. I've been forced to endure the taste of cookies to often to count. Different Kwamii prefer different foods. I just prefer cheese." Plagg drifted away, and whispered to himself, "besides, it was better than starving. Tikki would've been so upset if I refused her cookies in favor of starving."

Adrian just shook his head and resumed ignoring Plagg. He was upset that his father had denied him again. When Ms. Bustier had announced a cultural outing to the Notre-Dame, he had been overjoyed. It had been an annual outing for his family. Every year, his mother had taken him to the grand cathedral for the events of Holy Week. His mother's career made it difficult for them to attend mass every Sunday, but she had made it a priority to attend for Christmas and Holy Week. Everyone at school was excited for various reasons, but him, it was another way to remember his mother. He'd not been allowed to go in years. Gabriel Agreste made it clear that Adrien was not to attend without him, and since the designer never left home, Adrien never attended mass again. He knew the outing wouldn't include mass, but it was still full of memories. His father's words still rang in his ears. "You are not going. There are far to many people in Paris this week, and I will not have you leaving except for school and photography sessions where I can ensure your safety."

Glancing out the window, Adrian was startled to see a large plume of black smoke choking the skyline of Paris. "Plagg!"

"Whaf," mumbled Plagg around a mouthful of brie.

"Fire."

"Dam.."

"Plagg! Claws out!"

* * *

 

Marinette was startled out of her reverie when Cat Noir dropped onto her balcony. Tikki had already sensed the hero and had since hidden under Marinette's blanket.

"Cat!" she yelped.

Cat Noir wasted no time on plesantries. "Marinette, I wasn't planning to stop, but I saw you out and needed to warn you to get inside. There seems to be a large fire, and that often means akumas, so you better get inside."

"Oh no," Marinette cried. "Yes. I understand. I'll get somewhere safe. Please hurry. I'm sure Paris needs you."

He was gone before she finished her sentence.

"It seems that duty calls Marinette," Tikki stated. 

Marinette sighed, putting down her mug and blanket. "I do believe it does, and Cat will need our help."

Steeling herself, she called out, "Tikki. Spots on."

Ladybug quickly lept after Cat Noir, given that she wasn't entirely sure where the fire burned.

A couple streets away, she caught up. He was perched on the peak of a set of rowhouses, silently staring across the city. His ears were flattened, and he looked upset.

"Cat Noir?" She softly spoke, sitting down beside him. "What's the matter?" She'd rarely seen him in this manner, and his stoic response had her more worried.

Cat briefly looked over to Ladybug, quickly returning his gaze across the city. A pointed finger was his sole response.

Following his lead, Ladybug noticed what had his attention, and gasped. This wasn't just any fire. Not just someone's house, or business. This was a relic of the city. The heart of Paris. The Notre-Dame Cathedral was in flames, and belching smoke. 

* * *

 

Cat Noir felt Ladybug settle beside him. It took everything in him to hold back tears. Responding to her question had nearly broke the damn on his grief. 

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no," she fretted. "By itself, it's bad. This is the Notre-Dame. A UNESCO world-heritage site. But with it being part of the soul of Paris, so many are going to be in shock and greif, I can't imagine what kind of feelings Hawk Moth is going to try and take advantage of. And will it worsen the fire if he does?

He felt himself loosing his battle. 

"Cat?" Ladybug gently asked. "Are you ok?"

He turned to her, and felt tears starting to fall.

"Dumb question LB," she scolded herself. "Of course you're not. Kitty, I'm going to have to leave you here for yourself for a little bit. I'm calling in backup. I can't let you fight in this state, it wouldn't be fair to you."

She grabbed his face, and firmly commanded, "Promise me you'll stay here until I get back. Do not engage any Akuma unless it attacks you first."

Blinking, startled by her actions, he gently nodded. The next moment she was gone. He was trying to keep it together. He really was, but a sob escaped his throat.

* * *

 

Marinette burst through the door, and in a flurry of words, blurted, "Master Fu! It's on fire, and Cat is not himself. And I need help, and..."

Gently looking up from the TV coverage of the burning cathedral, Master Fu simply said, "I know Marinette. Breathe, and explain to me what is this about Cat Noir."

While Tikki flew past and grabbed a biscut, Marinette caught her breath. Trying again, she worriedly explained, "Master. With the Notre-Dame on fire, Hawk Moth is likely to take full advantage of the situation. Normally I wouldn't ask for help, but Cat Noir is visibly upset, and I can't help him and fight an Akuma at the same time. Please master. Let me borrow the Miraculouses. All three. Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, and Carapace."

Rising from his seat, Master Fu strode over to the Miraculous Box, and voiced, "Of course Marinette. You have my trust, and I know you are making the right choice. If Cat Noir is as you say, then he is also at risk from Hawk Moth. Please hurry to the others. Wayzz, are you ready?"

Finishing his tea, Wayzz asserted, "Yes Master."

Slipping the braclet off his wrist, Master Fu swiftly handed the miraculous to Marinette and opened the box for her to take the other two. 

Tikki finished off the last of her biscuit, knowing her break was nearly over.

Once Marinette had all three pieces of jewelry, she bowed deeply, and said, "Thank you, Master. Tikki! Spots on!" The next moment, Ladybug was out the door and heading across the city to beseech the help of her friends. Her kitty needed her, and she was loathe to wait much longer.

* * *

Adrien sat on the rooftops of Paris, knowing he was going to need to let Plagg have a break if he was going to spend the night watching his memories burn up in flame.

"Kid," Plagg called out, "I appreciate the break, and the cheese, but you know you need to be transformed if someone gets Akumatized."

"Thanks Plagg. I know, but you heard Ladybug. She's getting help, and doesn't need me right now. I'm useless. What can I do in this state," Adrian lamented.

"Adrien. Know this. You are not useless. And Ladybug did NOT say as such either. She told you to not engage any Akuma. She worried about you. YOU. The person behind the mask. I know you've lost your family, and you've had to live with a mask on. But Ladybug is worried about the person, not the hero. Let her take care of you for once. Even I'm worried about you if you were to try fighting."

"Wow. Um. Plagg. Thanks, I guess," Adrien responded, wiping tears from his face. "I wasn't aware you cared."

Plagg huffed. "Of course I care. Who else is going to feed me all this great camembert."

Adrien rolled his eyes, and returned to his quiet vigil of the destruction.

* * *

 

When Ladybug landed on the roof of Le Grande Paris, Chloé was already out there, hands on her hips and arms akimbo.

"About time!" Chloé bristled. "I was just about to think you had forgotten how important I am to Paris."

Ladybug strode across to Chloé and notice to important details. The first, Chloé had  been watching the smoke from here. The second was that she had pulled up the Lady Blog, which housed photos from just across the river from the Cathedral. Chloé had clearly been looking for information on what was happening. Knowing time was limited, Ladybug simply briefed the heiress, "Chloe, thank you for being available. It seems you are already aware of the situation, saving us precious time. I need to inform you, however, that due to some.....issues....Cat Noir and I will not be able to lead in the case of a possible fight against Akuma. We will be nearby, and available if we must, however, I fear he and I would be more hindrance than help with the current situation."

Chloe scoffed, "Got it. One if you is upset about this, and the other wouldn't be able to focus in concern for the other. Cool. Do I have help? Rena and Carapace?"

Startled by Chloe's astute conclusion, she stammered, "Um...yes. You'll have help. Rena and Carapace will be there. I'm heading to them next."

"Good. Just give them their miraculouses, and send them to me. I'll let them know what's up without telling your little secret." Chloe stretched her hand out, palm open, as if waiting for the comb.

Realizing that Chloe was a better person than the front she put on, Ladybug gently smiled, and handed off the comb. "Thank you Chloe. I mean it. This really saves me a lot of time."

As Chloe sank the tines into her hair, her Kwamii, Pollen appeared and bowed, "My Queen." 

Acknowledging the bee-like creature with a nod, she commanded, "Pollen, buzz on." The next instant, Queen Bee was launching herself off the top of the hotel, towards the Notre-Dame Cathedral. 

Gently shaking her head, Ladybug thought,  _She's really something else._ Following suit, Ladybug headed towards Île de la Cité, the island upon which the cathedral stood, and the location tag on Alya's newest photos from the Lady Blog. 

Making the trek in record time, Ladybug spoted Alya in the throng of reporters.  _How am I supposed to get to Alya among the crowd? She's so committed to her craft, it's mildly vexing ag times._ Ladybug landed in an alley behind the crowds, and quickly spotted Nino hiding out away from the crowd.

"Nino!" She called out.

Looking up from his phone, he said, "Dude! I should've know you'd've been here. It's chaos out there."

"I know Nino," she replied with morose. "Can you get Alya over here? I don't have time to be accosted in a throng of reporters?"

"Sure thing dude. I'll be right back." 

Nino disappeared around the corner. In the distance, she could hear him yell, "BABE! Come here! I've got something to tell you!" 

Alya snapped back, "For the love of everything holy Nino, if this isn't more important than the Cathedral on fire..." Her voice disappeared into the crowd noise.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.  _They are such a strange couple._ Catching her eyes, Alya skidded around the corner, hair a mess and jacket askew.

"Ladybug!" Alya breathily whispered. "What..."

"I know you're busy," Ladybug interupted. "And I'm aware that I'm asking alot. I don't have time to explain everything. Please take these, and Queen Bee will explain the rest." She reached out her hands, miraculous in each closed fist. 

"Dude. You've always got my help," shrugged Nino. 

"Of course Ladybug. I love investigating a story, but I can do that from the rooftops too. Already got my pics," Alya attested. "Besides, noone will know I wasn't down below." 

They both reached for Ladybug's outstretched fists, accepting the responsibility she bestowed on them and slipping their respective miraculouses on.

"Hello Alya! Ready to pounce," bubbled Trixx.

"Good evening Nino," said Wayzz.

Alya replied, "Hi Trixx. And yes I am. Trixx, let's pounce!"

"Dude," Nino responded. "Wayzz, shell on!"

Ladybug watched as her friends and their Kwamii hurried off in search of their comrade. 

* * *

 

Cat Noir was reclined against a chimney, knees to his chest when Ladybug dropped down beside him. 

"I'm sorry I took so long, Kitty," Ladybug apologized as she sat down beside him. "I didn't want to leave you alone, but it would've been worse to not get the others so that we could sit out any fight." Ladybug scooched herself closer until her side touched his, and wrapped her arm across his hunched shoulders. 

"Cat, do you want to talk about it?"

Sniffling, he considered the risk to his identity. Realizing that this was his best chance to grieve, he decided to take the risk.

"I...," he started, "it was something Mom and I used to do together." He paused to take a stuttering breath. "Every Christmas and Easter, we would attend mass at Notre-Dame. We actually would go multiple times during Holy week. But since the day she disappeared, I haven't been able to go once. I was nearly able to make it there yesterday, but Father wouldn't let me go. And now it's gone."

"Oh, Kitty. I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me. Take the time you need. I'll stay here with you. Queen Bee, Rena Rouge, and Carapce are patroling the city for us tonight. They'll handle any of Hawk Moth's akuma's tonight."

Sniffling, Cat Noir nodded and curled into his companion, taking comfort where it was given.

* * *

 

Unbeknownst to the heroes, their nemesis was preoccupied with his own grief. He had found out minutes ago from his assistant Nathalie, that the majestic structure was burning. It was there he had first laid eyes on Emilie, it was there he had proposed to his beloved, and it was there she had informed him they were expecting a child. He had never wanted to go there without her, but now it seemed he might not be able to regardless. 

* * *

 

That night, the entire city was allowed to grieve in peace. A few noticed the heroes against the skyline, thankful for their watchfulness on this dark night.

 


End file.
